


Stay Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

As Janey followed closely behind Moxxi, the other woman’s subtle swaying of her hips was difficult not to stare at. But she just about managed to keep herself from being overly obvious about checking her out. The loud noises and fleeting flashes of the surrounding bar didn’t distract Janey anywhere near as much as Moxxi’s ass did.

Turning and leading into a dim, cluttered backroom, Moxxi then turned to face Janey. Now presented with the challenge of trying to avoid gazing at Moxxi’s impressive and prominently displayed boobs, Janey adopted a casual stance, her gaze flitting as she waited for Moxxi to explain.

Yet seeing a smirk crossing the other woman’s lips, the blonde blushed, assured she’d been noticed. Slowly, Moxxi made her way over, standing before Janey, with barely breathing room between them, Moxxi’s breathy, sweet tone echoed against the thick walls. “Not the most romantic spot, but hey no one can hear us back here.”

A wink as she pressed a firm kiss against Janey’s lips while shifting her hands to push down her own costume, her breasts bouncing as she giggled softly. Janey groaned lightly into the kiss as her hands clamped onto Moxxi’s, mumbling as she squeezed firmly, yet her hands remained dwarfed by Moxxi’s endowment. “My place is really remote too mate,” A purr as Moxxi turned her head, trailing kisses against Janey’s jaw as she whispered. “Next time sugar.”


End file.
